Silent Love
by aries queenzha
Summary: Hinata menyukainya, ralat. Hinata mencintainya dalam diam selama bertahun-tahun. Lalu saat bertemu kembali, apa jadinya jika si otak duren (baca: Naruto) ternyata adalah seniornya? Naruhina, RnR please.


Tangannya bergerak lentur, jemari lentiknya dengan pasti menyiratkan garis-garis halus. Menuangkan untaian gambar dalam khayalnya pada sebuah kertas. Tentu saja, apalagi yang bisa Hinata lakukan selain menggambar saat dosennya belum datang. Sebenarnya gadis itu cukup kesal, ini hari pertamanya belajar di sebuah universitas. Tapi sambutan dari dosen yang bahkan belum pernah dia temui itu ternyata berupa keterlambatan sampai habis satu jam mata kuliah. Menyenangkan sekali.

Jadi, selagi teman sekelasnya sibuk bertukar kontak untuk mengisi waktu, gadis keturunan Hyuga tersebut lebih memilih pensil dan kertas untuk menemaninya. Menggambar bukanlah hal sulit bagi Hinata. Terlebih membuat replika wajah dari pria yang selama enam tahun ini selalu menghias baik kertas gambar maupun hatinya, tentu hal yang mudah bagi seorang Hinata.

Walau dua tahun sudah dia tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan pria itu, Hinata takkan melupakan wajahnya. Gadis itu hafal betul bentuk wajah sang pemuda. Maniknya yang sebiru laut, rambut kuning blondenya yang seperti durian, kulitnya yang berwarna tan, hingga tiga pasang kumis yang sebentar lagi akan Hinata tambahkan untuk menyelesaikan hasil karyanya. Tak satupun tertinggal.

"Selamat pagi."

Kelas A Sastra Jepang sunyi dalam sekejap. Ujung pensil di tangan Hinata pun patah.

Iya, suara itu… suara itu mengagetkan Hinata. Gadis itu merasa familiar dengan gelombang bunyi yang mampir di telinganya. Pekerjaannya yang sudah 90 persen rampung itu pun terhenti, meluangkan waktu mendongakkan wajah pada seseorang yang dikira adalah dosen.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama. Bisa langsung kita mulai?"

Iris lavendernya membelalak sempurna. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Rasanya Hinata ingin meminta seseorang di sebelahnya menamparnya saat ini juga, sayangnya dia terlalu malu meminta tolong pada orang yang belum dia kenal.

"Na…na…Naruto-kun…" bisik sang gadis Hyuga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sensei." Seseorang di baris belakang mengangkat tangan. "Kan baru hari pertama, masa langsung belajar. Perkenalan dulu dong."

Riuh persetujuan dari seluruh penjuru pun menghias ruangan.

"Tolong jangan ribut," Pria itu memberi jeda.

"Pertama, jangan panggil saya Sensei, karena saya bukan dosen kalian."

Seorang pria bertanya lagi, "Kalau begitu, dosen kami mana?"

"Eng…itu…" Naruto merunduk, tidak mungkin kan dia memberi tahu kenyataan kecut pada adik tingkatnya. Dalam benaknya segera terpampang Kakashi-sensei dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang tega menyuruhnya kembali dari liburan satu harinya di desa Suna. Bayangkan saja, Naruto baru mulai menyentuhkan pantatnya dengan pasir hangat di pantai Suna. Tapi suara handphonenya mulai mengganggu. Dan Naruto menyesal mengangkat telepon tersebut.

Dengan kecepatan dua ratus kilometer perjam, Naruto menerbangkan motor ninjanya dari Suna ke Konoha hanya dalam waktu enam puluh menit. Alih-alih khawatir dengan keadaan sang dosen, yang Naruto dapati ternyata pria tak berperikeasistendosenan yang tengah santai memancing di sebuah empang dekat aliran sungai. Dan dengan watadosnya meminta Naruto menggantikannya mengajar. Oke, Naruto akan mempertimbangkan lagi statusnya sebagai asdos Kakashi-sensei.

"Sudahlah…jangan dipikirkan, mungkin sensei kalian sedang bermain bersama benda-benda berwarna sama dengan rambutku." Tanda tanya muncul di benak para mahasiswa baru, menimbulkan kekehan garing dari sang pengajar.

"Ehem…" Naruto berdehem, "Saya di sini kakak tingkat kalian sekaligus asisten dosen yang akan menggantikan Kakashi-sensei jika beliau berhalangan. Jadi panggilannya terserah kalian saja. Kedua-"

Seorang mahasiswa memotong ucapannya, "Lalu nama senpai siapa?"

"Oke, kedua… Perkenalkan, saya Namikaze Naruto, mahasiswa semester 5. Siapa yang pertama kali ingin memperkenalkan diri?"

Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling, sebuah tangan mulus seorang wanita cantik terulur ke atas.

"Ya, silahkan, nama dan asal sekolah." Naruto menunjuk seorang gadis berkepang dua dengan surai pirang. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu.

Lengan hingga tangannya bergetar, matanya bergerak-gerak, keringatnya sedikit menetes, dan suaranya tertahan sejak tadi. Pipinya pun memerah sebagai efek dari blush on.

Bukan, itu bukan Hinata yang akan pingsan.

"Eng…silahkan."

"BOLEH AKU MEMANGGILMU NARUTO-KUN?"

Naruto hanya bisa melongo. Bukan cuma dia, tapi hampir seluruh mahasiswa di kelas itu terkejut mendengarkan gadis itu, termasuk Hyuga Hinata.

"Senpai tidak mau ya… ah yasudah, sebentar lagi juga senpai akan jatuh cinta padaku. Hihi."

Semuanya sweetdrop. Naruto geleng-geleng kepala mendapat mahasiswi seperti ini, cantik sih…tapi…

"Selanjutnya, kamu." Naruto menunjuk seorang pria berkacamata hitam bundar bertampang seperti tukang pijat. Pemuda itu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Senpai Naruto-kun ku… Aku belum memperkenalkan diri!" Gadis tadi protes.

"Nanti saja," ucap Naruto mengentengkan, "Yah, kamu lanjutkan." Ujarnya lagi.

"Aburame Shino, SMA 1 Konoha." Singkat, padat, jelas. Dia pun duduk kembali.

"Wah, ternyata kau juniorku juga di SMA. Oke, selanjutnya…" Naruto mengedarkan pandangan, matanya berhenti pada sosok gadis bersurai indigo.

"Kamu… Giliranmu memperkenalkan diri." Sang objek yang ditunjuk pun hanya mematung, tangannya bergetar, jantungnya berdegup. Oke kali ini Hinata yang merasa gugup, terlebih Naruto mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Rasanya saya sering melihatmu, kamu ini…mmmm…" Naruto memasang pose berpikir. Hinata berdebar, mungkinkah Naruto mengingat dirinya?

"Kau Hyuga Hanabi kan?" Kepalanya tertunduk, memang tidak mungkin Naruto memandangnya selama ini.

"Bu-bu-bukan. Saya ka-kakaknya. Hyuga Hinata." Wajah itu semakin dia sembunyikan, takut ronanya terlihat. Yah setidaknya Naruto mengingat marganya. Tentu saja, siapa lagi keluarga yang memiliki mata berwarna ungu yang sangat muda nyaris putih selain Hyuga kan? Ckckck.

"Oh, haha… maaf…" lepas dari tawa garingnya, safir Naruto menangkap sebuah kertas di atas meja kursi lipat Hinata. Ketika tangannya hendak mengambilnya, Hinata dengan sigap menghadang.

"JANGAN!"

Naruto mengernyit, kertas apa itu sampai membuat gadis yang terlihat sangat lugu dan pemalu ini berteriak padanya. Semakin penasaran, dia berusaha merebutnya. Tapi Hinata takkan membiarkannya. Naruto tidak putus asa, terlebih kertas itu sepertinya terisi dengan wajah seseorang yang tak asing baginya. Jadi, Naruto melancarkan serangan tiba-tiba dengan menggenggam sebagian kertas itu, spontan Hinata menghimpitnya dengan mendekap kertas itu di dadanya.

Sunyi. Kelas yang awalnya sunyi, lalu ribut, kemudian sunyi, ribut lagi, kini kembali senyap dengan hampir semua pandangan tertuju pada sang gadis yang awalnya sama sekali tidak pernah dilirik di dalam kelas.

Sang asisten dosen melonjak mundur. Astaga! Apa yang terjadi! Tangannya… tangannya mengenai… sungguh Naruto tidak mau dicap sebagai asdos berotak pervert seperti rektornya yang tak lain adalah kakeknya sendiri, apalagi sampai dituduh melakukan pelecehan.

"Ano…ma…maaf Hinata… saya tidak bermaksud...saya…tidak ingin…eh…maksudku…" Naruto tercekat, tapi melihat keadaan gadis di hadapannya. Naruto berusaha menenangkan diri.

Wajah gadis itu merah padam, yang pasti bukan karena sakit. Naruto dengan hati-hati menyentuh dahi gadis itu. Tindakan yang salah.

"Kau demam?"

Brukk

Hinata Hyuga, 18 tahun. Pingsan di kelas pertama hari pertama perkuliahan di Universitas Konoha.

 **-o-**

"Akhirnya kau sadar…"

Hinata mengerjap, di hadapannya terpampang wajah seorang gadis bermata hijau, seperti kucing. Rambutnya pun berwarna unik, merah muda bagai bunga sakura.

Hinata mencoba bangkit dari ranjang, maniknya mengelilingi ruangan. Bernuansa putih, beberapa ranjang berwarna senada berbaris rapi di sebelahnya, dengan sekat berupa kelambu berwarna biru. Di dinding ada poster-poster kesehatan seperti akibat merokok, penularan HIV, demam berdarah, dan lain-lain. Oke Hinata menebak dirinya berada di UKS.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Perlu ku ambilkan sesuatu?"

Gadis secerah musim semi itu mendelik penuh perhatian pada Hinata.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah, kalau kau butuh apa-apa, panggil saja penjaga di luar. Aku harus kembali ke kelas."

Hinata mengangguk, entah apa yang terjadi saat dia pingsan. Dia hanya berterimakasih pada gadis itu yang mau menunggunya.

"Ohya…Hinata…" Gadis itu berbalik, "Namamu Hinata kan? Aku minta maaf atas nama temanku, Naruto, yang mengajar di kelasmu tadi… Hari pertamamu di kampus diwarnai kejadian tak mengenakkan. Harap maklum, dia orangnya memang…sedikit…uhmm…bagaimana mengatakannya ya…"

Astaga! Hinata baru ingat alasannya berada di ruangan ini. Semua karena gambar itu. Oh! Gambar itu! Hinata harus mendapatkannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Gadis bersurai pink itu tampak overprotektif ketika Hinata tiba-tiba turun dari ranjang UKS.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas."

"Tapi…"

Tap…tap…tap

Gerakan Hinata terhenti saat melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya. Cengiran itu, tiga kumis kucing itu…

"Ah ini dia biang masalahnya. Naruto, kau urus ini sendiri ya… aku ada kelas, jhaa…"

"Eto…tunggu…Sakura…"

Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal setelah Sakura meninggalkan ruangan. Dengan kikuk kakinya bergerak mendekati Hinata, yang didekati seluruh badannya hampir gemetar. Terlebih mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Uhm… Hinata, maafkan aku."

Gadis itu masih setia menunduk.

"Sungguh aku tak sengaja. Aku tak bermaksud menyentuh…" Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah, "menyentuh area pribadimu. Sungguh."

Hinata masih menunduk, pipinya terlalu merah untuk diperlihatkan.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Ti-tidak apa-apa Na-naruto-senpai."

Beruntung poninya menutupi hingga alis, setidaknya raut wajahnya tidak terlalu nampak.

"Ah, syukurlah, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Kejadian tadi lupakan saja…"

Hinata bahkan tak ingin mengingatnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah tidak apa-apa… aku tinggal dulu ya."

Hinata mengangguk, entah harus senang atau sedih. Senang karena dia tak perlu menyembunyikan rona pipinya, sedih karena Naruto akan pergi.

"Oy, Teme, kau ngapain di sini? Ngikutin aku ya?"

Samar-samar Hinata masih mendengar suara Naruto di luar.

"Jangan narsis, dobe… aku ada urusan."

"Urusan apa di UKS kalau bukan ngintilin aku. Btw, laper ni, ke kantin yuk…"

Hinata tidak menyangka, setelah dua tahun dirinya bertemu kembali dengan Naruto. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan takdir. Oh terimakasih Kammisama. Hinata akan sering bertemu dengan Naruto, terlebih mereka satu fakultas, dan pastinya satu jurusan, walau di angkatan yang tentu berbeda. Setidaknya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sekarang gadis itu hanya perlu memikirkan bagaimana cara menarik perhatian pemuda itu. dia tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan lagi. Iya, harus.

 **A/N**

 **How do you think about this?**

 **Ini cuma hasil ngetik random kok, jadi…sebaiknya ku lanjutkan atau tidak? Minta pendapatnya minna.**

 **Akhir kata, review please.**


End file.
